Angels of the Fang
by CrazedSkeleton
Summary: Hellsing has taken interest in the bird hybrids. Alucard has given max an offer. Her decision will influence a new age for humans
1. Seraphims Tranformation

Maximus Ride pulled her blond hair behind her head and looked back at her pursuers. Behind were the fat wings of the massive beastmen known as erasers. This time however, they couldn't drive them off. This was in a sence a dogfight between the small nimble flock, and a couple dozen fur clad bombers.  
**Crack...ZIP!**  
A projectile had just passed inches from Max's face, fired from a rifle that an eraser had slung from his shoulder. He barked an order and each eraser unloaded their own firearm.

Why me!

Max pulled back her wings and fell like a stone. This saved her from a fate of turning to swiss cheese, but now she was falling and the G-force was holding back her ingrown parachute. With a sudden burst of energy, she pushed her wings back out and leveled off at two hundred feet. This manuver not only saved her life, but left the opposing forces far behind. Well, most of them at least. A couple had maintained their flight pattern instead of shooting.  
These two soared after max, intent on tearing her apart. She accelerated forward, trying to escape. Ahead was a cliftside that just beyond lead into a small valley. Trees obsured any caves where she could hide. Her worry stemmed from the fact that the Erasers might have been slower and easy to escape from, but the rest of the flock had shot off at the initial encounter, and she knew that they were still being hunted. She was afraid that a helicopter or more gunmen might show up. There would be no one to hear or see the attack up in the cold forrest. No human existed up in this forsaken land. Cold, numbing, and foggy.  
The world went dark.  
A chill decended down her back as a deep laugh coated her in fear. Ahead, standing out from the treeline, was a man bearing red clothing.

"The hell! Whats going on!"

The last words out of the erasers mouth as an unseen bullet pierced his heart.

"Brother!" The other yelled in horror.

He joined his sibling as another shot rung out and took his life.  
Max just stopped dead. She hovered with widened eyes. But as scarred as she was, the man seemed to becon her twoards him.

"Who are-"

"Someone who can save you and your friends."

She felt as though she was spiralling.

Need to...height...falling.

She disappeared into the treeline.  
_

She began to stir. Her body had gone limp, but she could still move her head and eyes. She looked up and locked her eyes on a pale face.

"Welcome back girl." The red man grinned.

Max realized then that she was being held by the man. She wondered how she had surrvived the fall.

"I caught you." He responed to the unasked question.

"How long-"

"Too long. Your friends are most definately on their last legs, or more likely dead."

This sent a shock through her nervous system and she bolted up and out of his arms. She began to run but collapsed. She looked at her leg and gasped at what she saw. A bullet had gone right through it and almost hit the bone. Standing wasn't an option.

"You! You did this!" She yelled at Alucard who was offering her a hand up.

"One of the freaks must've hit you, and you didn't even notice. Intresting."

But the aldrenaline rush had worn off. A rush of shear agony sent Max whimpering back into the ground.

"So. How does it feel? I forgot a long time ago."

Max opened her eyes just for a moment and saw a hulking shadow fall over her savior.

"LOOK OUT!" She yelled.

A clawed hand tore through the figure, shredding his coat and slicing deep into his back. Then he was tossed away like trash. The monsters attention was on Max, not some man. In a rage fed frenzy, the beast stomped on Max's stomach. She coughed up a lot of blood before finally getting a scream out. The beast retracted, and grabbed max by the throat. The eraser raised her in the air as she struggled to get free. But then a white hand burried into the shoulders fur and forced the wolf man to it's knees. Both the eraser and bird girl were astonished by the strength this person displayed.

"Throw me back. You dare pretend like you are better? You are mearly a vessle for my drink. Die."

His fangs cut through the rough canine skin with ease. Drawing his fill he kicked the carcass away.

"You tasted like shit anyway." He muttered, wiping his mouth.

She couldn't escape. This man, he was so powerfull. But it was strange, the one thing through her head wasn't anger, or even fear. It was envy, why couldn't she have that power? The flock depended on her to be the leader, and now all she could do was wait for them to find the bodies.

"You want to be able to save them. Very well, but I will let you make the choice." Alucard bent over and looked into her eyes. "Do you want to be enpowered."

_I...I can't see. Too much blood gone. Just say yes._

_**Don't do it max.**_

_I have to. I'm sorry._

"Yes!"

The vampire grinned and knelt to her side.

"I am Alucard. Tonight, you become one of us."


	2. False Angels

It hurt only in the beginning. Soon her pain turned to ecstasy, and her anger was eased. Her body did not fight the invasion, but invited it.  
Alucard withdrew his fangs and waited for his creation to awaken. A few minutes later, a blood drenched Max slid her eyelids aside, displaying crimson red pupils.

"Shall we begin?" Alucard said, pulling her up.

"Yes. Yes my master!"

2 miles away

"Fang, where are we going?" Nudge asked.

"No where. We're going to find Max." He replied without breaking his stride.

The erasers had captured the rest of the flock and were holding them in cages at the edge of the forest. The eraser reinforcements came fully armed and ready for battle. Fang had grabbed Nudge and ran, knowing that the two of them couldn't take on the twenty eraser guards. Half of which were probably out hunting for them. The pair came to a small ledge that led down into a gully.

"Hey! I saw them! Over here!" Came the gruff voice of an attacker.

Fang pushed Nudge down the gully slope before following her himself. Before they even had landed, a group of three erasers rolled down the sides after them. Nudge tried to stand, but was tackled and pinned.

"I'll handle this one. Get the boy."

The other two grinned and ran off to pursue the fleeing fang.  
Fang cursed himself for not trying to save Nudge, but their was no chance to save her when he was overpowered and enclosed like this. Their wasn't really enough room to even open his wings.  
A giant shadow overlapped his own. And two words struck before the blow.

"Got you."

The natural daggers at the end of the wolfman's finger tips shredded through Fang's clothes and tore open his back, knocking him headfirst into the frosty dirt below.

_Where are you Max!_

Another slash mutilated his left arm. And finally, a pair of paw-hand crossovers grabbed his legs and flung him in a wide arc. Fang only got a quick look at the creature below, but it was undoubtably the hate filled boy who hunted the flock with unrivaled devotion.  
Fang's impact tossed snow and grit into the air.

"Ari!" Fang coughed looking back at the hideous creation.

"Time to die."

Ari clenched his fist and prepared to drive it into Fang's face, likely snapping his neck or causing neural hemorrhaging.

_**Max will be mine.**_

"I'd stop there." Came a voice from above.

Ari spun around to face the foreign voice. He questioned his own eyes with what he saw._  
_Crouched on a tree branch that hung over the gully was a blond haired man with large eyeglasses. His grey coat was adorned with purple lining, and a cross dangled down through his coat. His grin seemed in-human and he seemed to be maintaining a perfect balance on his footing.

"What the hell? Are you with them?" Ari growled.

The priest launched himself off and hit the ground with a shockwave that could be felt beneath the onlookers.

"I follow one man. One apostle. One god. I fight for the honor of our lord. _Eradico quislibet malvis. _Amen."

He began a slow walk to the wolves.

"My name is Alexander Anderson. I give ye two options. Leave the false angel, or fight me for him."

"Yeah. I'm really going to give him up!" Yelled Ari's partner.

"Jacob, wait a second." Ari said beginning to walk back.

The eraser didn't wait. He lunged at Anderson prepared to devour his body after the slaughter.

"Die, freak."

He drew his bayonet and in a flash, he bisected the monsters and flung the body over his head.  
Ari didn't wait for the other eraser to hit the ground and fled.  
Fang watched in horror as the priest re-holstered his blades. He straightend his coat and looked over at the bloodied child. Then, in a flash he was gone.

"Well then. Now is the time to deside your fate."

Anderson had reappeared right behind Fang and when his eyes trailed the voice, he only found a empty void. A large hand reached over and lifted the boy up and rested him on a bed of cold foliage. The priest bent down and began to observe him. It was quite a while before he actually said anything.

"You are not even close to a real angel." He said wiping the blood from Fang's moth. "But nothing says I can't turn ya into a saint."

Fang was confused. Was he going to kill him or not?

"Whatever the case, I'm not going to harm a child. Enemy or not, no harm will come to you."

Fang knew that maybe asking for a favor might not have been the best idea.

"My friend, up the gully a little ways."

"Dealt with. Can ya stand?"

Fang groaned as he made his legs work. He got up and nodded. Anderson and Fang walked back up to the place that Nudge had been grabbed.  
Cold snow began to fall and Nudge was huddled up, facing away from the butchered eraser. She heard the footsteps and looked back.

"Fang!"

She ran over and embraced him. Fang held her close, thankful for her safety. Fang let her go and they both looked over at the waiting priest.

"Thank you for saving us." Fang said bowing his head in respect.

"Right thanks!" Nudge said copying Fang.

Anderson smiled in return. In his mind, the lord had saved them, he was meerly a extension.

"You two have extreme potential. I'm sure Maxwell would approve of ya."

"Maxwell?"

"A good man child, one who would gladly shelter you. I could train your entire flock. What do ya say? Join us and serve the church in protection of the world from demons and monsters like the werewolves ye had to fight today."

Fang and Nudge were both a little shocked by this. It was rather sudden, but the offer wasn't bad.

_Now I know what he meant by 'turn you into a saint'. But that doesn't make it a bad offer._

"I can't decide for the entire flock. I'll talk it over with them."

_Damn! That's right! They're all being held!_

"I need to go free them if we are going to do anything." Fang muttered, pushing his black hair out of the way.

"Yer in no condition to fight. Lead me to them and then I'll escort all of ya out of here."

Anderson drew a blade and tossed it around in his hands. Fang wondered if all priests were like this. If so, religion must be rather terrifying.


	3. The Vampress

Alucard had let Max fly to the place she had last seen her friends. From there,"You're free to do as you please with your power." Alucard knew that the best test for his new fledgling was to send her into battle. He chuckled to himself, perhaps it wasn't so rash to create a second Draculina. In fact, it might prove to be a wise decision considering the frequent vampire attacks as of late.

"Report police girl?" He said turning his head.

Seras jumped, she was unaware he had seen her when she had approached.

"Master, Sir Integra wishes to speak to you." She said handing him her radio.

Alucard took the device and placed it to his ear.

"Good evening." He said.

"It's the dead of night here." She muttered. "More importantly there has been a development in the area. Have you secured the hybrids?"

"I have obtained one so far."

"Obtained? Your getting to be quite the collector. I'm assuming you had reason for turning her this time?"

"Yes, she would have been a hinderance to carry around considering she had been wounded.""

"That's it?"

"Do you dislike having another vampire?"

Integra thought about it, the police girl had been a good call the first time. She decided she would drop it for right now.

"Moving on, Walter says the CIA has reported one of America's most wanted;Jamie Header, had disappeared three months ago and reappeared last night. He's been inducted into millenium and converted into a vampire. And now, he's heading for you and the group of hybrids."

"Oh? A bold move considering what I did to their other members.

The screaming of luke valentine still echoed in the back of his mind.

"He'll be dead within the hour."

"Good."

Alucard was about to hang up when Integra said one last thing.

"Also, Iscariot is on the move. And we think he's here."

Alucard shut off the communications machine and handed it back to Seras. His eyes were afire, his hands clenched into fists, and his smile turned into a terrifying grin.

"You know your orders. Go."

Seras nodded, but was slow in moving.

"Master." She said stopping completely. "What did you mean by "obtained"?"

"All in good time police girl. You will see very soon what I meant."

Max was nearing her max altitude. She scanned the ground for the group of erasers. Suddenly, she heard something below. Not too far away, the faint beat of rotors echoed out above the forest. She circled the area, finally seeing the grey body of a large chopper. They were in it. She could just tell that. Her wings shrunk back into a far more swept position as she began her dive. The chopper wasn't moving very fast, she could catch up easily.  
Max cut through the air like a ballistic knife, closing the distance in less than thirty seconds.

Now her vampiric strength would come in handy. She rolled out in front of the target aircraft, then spun around, facing the cockpit.  
The eraser pilot only saw her for a second before her foot sailed through the windscreen and into his face. Her landing place was directly on the man's chest. Her hand gripped the eraser's throat as she menacingly ordered him to maintain his course. He nodded and she struck his throat, neutralizing any use of his vocal cords. She placed him back on the seat and made a mocking remark about him being a good boy.  
She walked back into the hold of the aircraft. And what she saw was drastically different from what she thought.

There were erasers alright, but they were all wounded. Some had huge slash marks on their chests, others had lost entire limbs. In the back sat a girl who was mourning another dead eraser.  
They all noticed her, but most didn't even care.  
They were trash. Useless. Unable to continue.

"We've already lost enough. Are you here to claim the rest?"

Max looked over at a young boy, maybe thirteen. He had a bandage over his left eye, and he had a total of only seven fingers. Max's bloodlust subsided under her tears. What had happened? Who had hurt all these younger erasers?

"M...Max!" Yelled a squeaky little voice.

She looked over at a cage, pressed up against it was her little darling Angel. Max ran over to it, ignoring the erasers standing up to fight around her. She grabbed her hand and through the bars she kissed her on the cheek.

"Please get me out!" She wailed.

Max ran around the side and unbolted her cage door. Angel lept into her arms and let her crying loose.

"It's okay now. We're back together!"

Max picked her up and turned around to face the erasers around her.

"Just go." One growled.

"Thank you. We will."

"Go to hell. Don't come back." He yelled, punching the door release.

The helicopter was a twin engine chinook and had a massive cargo door in back, which quickly slid back, providing a excellent jump point. Max didn't hesitate for a moment, and got a running start to her jump.

"Angel. When we get to the ground, I want you to tell me what happened."

She buried he face into Max's shoulder. The memory of it was all too vivid.


	4. Wrath of The Pack

Max touched down as softly as she could, the area looked secure from above. So she thought it would be a good place for Angel to rest and tell what had occurred at the eraser rendezvous.

"Angel sweetie, where did Fang, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy go?"

She sniffled and sat down on a tree stump. As she recounted her experiences.

UNDER AN HOUR AGO

"Man, this sucks. Could you at least get me something to eat!" Gazzy grumbled.

Iggy and Gazzy were seriously annoyed with being cooped up in cages. Even if they were prisoners, they expected a bit more dignity than what had been served. Angel on the other hand was completely silent as she thought about what would happen next. The group had overheard the eraser talking about how they'd wait until the search parties returned from their hunt. They had until then to think about escape.

"Jebs really putting a fucking number on us eh?"

"Pushing us to the edge is his job. You can't handle it punk?"

"Just saying, he could be a bit less of a prick when it came down to things like this. He knows how easy it would be to just butcher these little bird brains right?"

Just then, another armed eraser approached the two men.

"Shut it you two, before I have to put a muzzle in your hairy snouts!"

The two men glanced at each other, then walked off to patrol the other side of the landing site. The edge of the forest led into flat farmland and really that was it. A few dirlect barns, and maybe the occasional animal wandering by. One of the boys had already tore open a wild elk in a fit of boredom.  
Iggy leaned back and looked at the two helicopters next to him. It easily could accommodate the eraser forces, and of course the caged kids.

"Ari?" Yelled one of the soldiers standing on the rim of the forest.

It was indeed Ari. Trudging through the snow with his head facing the ground.

"Where's Jacob and Jerald?" He asked Ari , who was slowly making his way to the center of the camp.

"We got jumped by some nutcase with swords. They're both dead."

He looked around, counting the remaining troops.

"I count only thirteen. Where's everyone else?"

"A few of em came back a little while ago and are in the chopper trying to talk to the higher ups about our next course of action. The scout team that went after the girl returned saying three had disappeared, along with Max deeper in the forest."

"Shit!" He said, pounding the ground.

He didn't have time to ask further questions when a young boy named David yelled for backup. Ari and the guard quickly grabbed a rifle and took a stance behind David.

"Movement, not too far out. And it definitely wasn't one of ours."

"Over here too!"

"I got multiple incoming!"

"Fall back to the center!" Ari yelled.

The erasers in the helicopter grabbed their weapons and took off running towards the center. A figure flashed in and out of Ari's peripheral vision. He turned to follow only an after image.

"They're fast! Ari! Were these the guys that jumped you?"

Ari finally got a quick look at one of the fast moving soldiers in the forest. Ari had read history books before, and weirdly he recognized the man's uniform. But they were definitely not in 1941.

"Not even close."

Ari lined up one man in is ironsights and blasted right through the swastika on his shoulder.

"We got a time machine or something?" He laughed looking at the dead nazi.

"Holy shit! These guys are skinheads!" David chuckled as well. Suddenly his eyes opened very wide and a look of horror was on his face. "The bird kids!"

OH SHIT!

Ari's mind went into a panic as he rushed out of his defensive position and to the cages on the other side of the one helicopter. He slid around and found three soldiers harassing the kids. They didn't notice him approach until his hand was firmly wrapped around ones throat. He effortlessly crushed the life out of him. As soon as he was done, one drew a small pistol and opened fire. Ari instinctively grabbed the nearest cover, the other freak. Unable to take back his bullets, the friendly riddled his ally with rounds. He disintegrated into dust as one struck the heart. Ari reached around his meat shield with extended claws and dug deep into the gunner's face. He sputtered and coughed blood as his body descended into the snow. Ari looked over the bodies with a look of satisfaction. He turned the kids to see who had been hurt. Gazzy yelled and pointed at him.

"Look I'm not going to kill ya-"

**_WHAM! _**A blunt metal club struck him in the back. Gazzy had been pointing at the large back end of a scythe that had been poised above him. As Ari collapsed, he got a brief look at the attacker, seeing only a woman's grey vest.  
Her vest was hardly the most strange of her features. For instance she possessed a massive collection of demonic tatoos across her face. Her hair was blond and spiky, and one eye seemed incapable of sight.

"Vwat a fucking pushover. I vas told ze wolf boys vere on ze level of a vampire at veast."

Behind her was a brown haired man who had a very pitifull emo look to him.

"Shall I give the order for them to kill the rest off? Zorin?" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Get lost you disgusting worm. I vill make ze orders! And grab zis one along with ze others, Edward." She replied putting her elbow in his skull.

He reeled back in pain, but still had a creepy grin on his face. As soon as zorin disappeared back into the forest, Edward muttered to himself:"Oh yes. And soon you'll want to hurt me a lot more my dearest." He proceeded to look over the four kids in a disturbing fashion. He leaned over the massive form that was Ari and reached out his arm to see if he was faking his unconsciousness.  
Edward got an answer, but at the cost of his hand. You see, Ari had seen his bony wrist drawing ever so near, and felt it best if the joint were broken and the hand separated.  
Never before had a man's scream been so satisfying. Edward raised the stump in the air, fixated on the hulking beast rising up from the ground. He fell backwards, scrambling to get away. Ari crushed his left leg with his massive foot and pulled the freak to his feet.

"W-wait! I have a fiance!" He pleaded.

"I'll send her your head with a note saying sorry stapled to it."

Ari then proceeded to kick him down, stand on his back and rip his arms off. Then he took the arms and began to brutally flail them into Edward. Pretty soon, their wasn't much left in terms of poor Edward's face. When he was finished, he went back to secure the kids, but already some nazi's had begun to move Iggy and Gazzy's crates. Angel was being carried off as well.

"Go! Go!" Yelled an officer, opening fire on Ari with an automatic rifle.

Several bullets were unavoidable and hit him, but he managed to dive over to a body and loot a pistol off of him. They traded fire for a moment before the officer's head had yet another gaping hole in it. Ari felt his body for damage, but he felf no serious flesh wounds. He ran past the end of the squad's choppers and searched for the kidnappers. Then he saw it, a small supply truck had been driven up during the chaos and already was loading up the bird kids. The last crate carrying a crying Angel was still being loaded in. Ari took a shot at the man carrying her, hitting his thigh. He buckled under the damaged appendage and dropped Angel's cage.

"Get out of here!" Yelled the dying soldier the the truck driver.

The man took heed of the call and hit the gas. The big grey truck lurched forward, and soon the terrified faces of the two boys disappeared off into the trees. Ari shot his target twice more for good measure before grabbing Angels cage. Gunfire had erupted from over where he had left his pack, he had been to busy to notice the battle behind him.

"Please! I read their minds! They are going to hurt Iggy and Gazzy! Go save them!" Angel yelled to him."

Ari picked up the crate and rested it on his shoulder.

"My men come first. Stay quiet and maybe I'll save your friends." He grunted, lowering her into the transport chopper.

The pack had taken a beating. Multiple casualties and too many wounded to hold up a fight. They had spread out taken cover behind some fallen trees that bordered the edge of the forest.  
Ari dashed over to one Eraser who was grappling with a tall and slender freak. Ari tackled the aggressor and knocked him flat on his back. The other eraser leaped on him and pummeled him to a blood soaked pulp.

"Ari! One of these bastards bit Jace, and he turned on us!"

Damnit!

Ari saw Jace as he was running by, and now he was back in the forest.

"I'll hunt him down."

Ari darted off, slaying two men without breaking a stride as he jumped into the fray. Smaller caliber bullets were rejected by his tough hide. He split the neck of one who ventured to close, sending his head into the air like a childs ball. Soon he had cleared the area of weaker vamps who thought quantity over quality would rule in their favor. And now, he had drawn the attention of Jace, the rouge eraser. Bitten and transformed into a bizarre ghoul-dog mutant, he followed the orders of the officer nazi. With him now plastered across a tree, he went into a rage, attacking friend and foe until he found Ari. Even with his mind lost he could still recognize the superior eraser.

"I don't know what happened Jace, but killing your friends generally terminates the mutual respect." Ari grinned with his extended claws.

Jace snarled and lunged. The two collided and connected hands. Ari grappled with his ex-comrade, who was barking and biting with his long freak teeth. Ari's foot came around the side and knocked him away, ending the gridlock. Jace latched back down in a failed attempt to pin down Ari. They continued to swipe at each other until they had taken more hits than anyone normally took in their lifetime.  
Ari knew in order to end it he would have to get him in vulnerable position. So he stuck his arms out in a "come and get me" fashion. Jace closed down, but Ari was nimble enough to narrowly avoid the strike, and weaved around his back in one fluid motion. And now he could finish it, he raked the back of Jace's skull with both hands, carving a deep gash in his head that destroyed his nervous system. Jace seized up and fell forward like a mannequin, his body splayed on the ground in a sad heap.

"You fought well Jace."

Suddenly a huge explosion cut his concentration. Ari ran off, taking one last look a Jace's body before escaping the overgrowth. He groaned as he came out to a burning wreck of a helicopter. Luckely it wasn't the one that Angel was in, but still, now they only had one escape route.

"Well that's just great." He grumbled.

I guess it's time to get outta here.

"Everyone, escort the wounded and get to the still working chopper! I'll keep these bastards off you."

David tossed a rifle to Ari who caught it in his left hand. With his right he looted a submachine gun. Now with two automatic weapons, he rained death on the remaining nazi forces. He didn't even have to reload before all his eraser allies were in their seats and ready for take off.

"Ari! Come on!" An eraser yelled to him.

Suddenly, a rocket soared past the helicopter, and exploded.

"Get out of here! I'll deal with rocket boy!" Ari exclaimed, ordering the takeoff.

David knew there was no way to change his mind, and told the pilot to move it.

The _Chinook _lifted up and soared over the treeline, narrowly escaping yet another missile attack. Ari followed the rocket trail with his eyes until he came to an armor clad man with an RPG standing much closer than one would expect.

"So I'm guessing you're in charge?" He yelled over to Ari.

"Right on. Last correct answer of your life." Ari hollered back.

"Names Jamie Header of Millenium. Make this interesting for me Wolf-Man."


	5. The Wolf and a Red Cloak

"And that's up to the point at which I found you?" Max asked.

"Yep."

"I need to get you somewhere safe." Max stated, thinking of where she could hide her.

Angel stared at the ground for a moment, an unsure look on her face.

"Whats wrong sweetie?"

Angel fidgeted for a moment, trying to find words for what she felt.

"Max, you're thinking strange. Whenever I read your mind, I see a man laughing. And he's scary."

Max smiled a little, and reassured Angel that she was just tired. In her head however, she was screaming at herself. How would she explain what had happened, and would the flock even trust her after this?

Ari panted, his arms were shreaded heavily by Jamie's combat knife. The bastard was fast. Half the time Ari swiped, the vampire would have already jumped to the opposite side.

"You wanna quit doggy? My friends already have one wolfman. They'd welcome you the same." The nazi tempted him with the offer.

"No thanks asshole."

Jamie darted forward, driving his machete like knife through Ari's thick canine hide. His genetically altered blood splattered across the white ground, already stained with the previous battle's casualties. Jamie twisted his blade into Ari's stomach. One hand slid up to his gas mask. He slid it off, revealing a cool blond man in his forties. Ari chuckled a painful gasping laugh.

"Perfect example of aryan supremacy eh?"

"Millenium has offered me so much. The captain could make you a great warrior."

Ari spat in his eye. Jamie hissed and opened his maw and displayed his fangs. Ari tried to push him back, but as he struggled, the flow of blood became faster. The teeth closed in for the conversion. Ari waited for what little blood was left to descend down Jamie's throat.  
**_Blam! Blam!  
_**The drink was interrupted by a pair of bullets sailing through the skinhead's chest. Soot lodged itself in the canine fur, and the SS uniform fell to the ground. The bloodied fabric had been easily pierced by a huge projectile.  
A heavy foot fall crunched through the frost. A different shade of red now shown across the white backdrop. Ari gazed at his savior, bewildered by what he saw. The trench coat clad man looked like he belonged in a movie.

"Dog boy. Ah yes, I thought you looked like someone from the girls memory."

Girl? Max?

"And I assume you're not part of the _millenium _that these guys were talking about."

"You think I would have shot him if I was?"

"Then who are you working for."

"I am Alucard, servant the Hellsing estate." The vampire said, holstering his casaull.

"I see. So what? Are you guys really vampires?" Ari asked, resting his knees on the ground, "I mean, it doesn't surprise me. I've seen a lot weirder. Wait, are you with the guy in the grey coat!"

Alucard grinned.

"I'll kill you if you come after me." Ari warned.

"Where?"

Ari raised an eyebrow.

"Where did the priest go?" Alucard asked again.

"Back in the forest." Ari pointed.

With that, Alucard turned around and started off to the north. Then he paused and looked over to his right, as if he expected something to come over the treeline. It took about a minute for his gaze to find it.

"Max?" Ari coughed as the wings of Angel and the Vampire Avian came into view.

Max landed with her little one in tow. Alucard approached them, causing Angel to cower.

_That's him! From Max's mind!_

"Report little hawk?" Alucard asked.

"Yes master. The soldiers took two of my other friends. I managed to find Angel onboard the chopper."

"Have you enjoyed your new strengths."

"Very much master." She said slightly sadistically.

"You know the dog behind me. I want you to help him up."

"Wait, you mean!" Max yelped, realizing what Alucard ment.

She picked up Angel and ran to the barely conscious Ari. She rested his head against her arm.

"You're going to be alright Ari!" She felt pity for Jeb's son. Frced to battle even at his age.

"Max...the..."

"I know. Angel told me. What happened Ari, why are you helping us?"

"I...you...grah!" He coughed again, laying his shredded limbs back into the snow.

"I need to get him to a hospital!" Max yelled to Alucard.

"That is your wish. My objective comes first." Alucard grinned.

"Master! Please!"

_Master? What is that crimson bastard have to do with Max!_

Ari's mind was in a frenzy, so was Angel's.

"If you want to save him, then you will have to carry him." Alucard grinned, "there is another man here whom my master wants dead. That is my mission."

"Would it be me yer lookin fer? You heretic." Came a booming Scottish voice from all directions.

In an explosion of holy biblical pages, Paladin Anderson appeared. Behind him followed his two flock members.


	6. Red and White clash yet again

"Fang!" Max yelled looking over to him.

"Max!" The two were about to reunite, but a long arm barred Fang from passing.

"Stay back. The heathen has done something with her." Anderson growled.

Alucard placed his gloved hand on his new fledgling. Anderson grimaced and unsheathed his bayonets. The vampire whispered something in Max's ear and drew the twin hand cannons from his coat.

"Looks like my hunt has come to an end."

"Aye. That it has."

"I want to teach my new draculina about how to act as a real nosferatu."

The only thing that stopped Anderson from striking that moment was Fang's hand. It gripped his shoulder tightly, and the priest looked upon a desperate face. One that was worried for that girl.

"Father, who the hell is this guy? What did he do to Max?"

Anderson dropped his blades. And in a tone of defeat told him.

"I was too late. I should have guessed he would come for you as well." He grabbed the hands of the two children, prepared to deliver the bitter truth.

"I told you I fight monsters. He is the most despicable and unholy of them. The no-life king. A vampire employed by the English government to hunt any and all that may be threat to the crown," he could tell the two children were thinking his words insane, but soon they would have proof, "he has...changed your friend into a draculina. She is no longer alive, and is part of the undead."

Fang's teeth clamped tight, "don't feed me this crap! I see max right there, alive and well! And you claim she is some kind of zombie!"

The priest shook his head solemnly. He would have to prove it.  
Alucard was growing impatient. He considered taking a shot to get his nemeses' attention, but found the proximity of the kids problematic. An explosion might harm them as well.  
Flakes of snow dashed the priest in white. His coat fluttered as a chilled wind passed through the battlefield.  
Anderson crossed his blades, uttering a prayer upon this breeze. All the observers held their breath as the time froze in between them. The holy blade came down through the air, cleanly splitting a snowflake. The hammer on the Jackal ascended, the muzzle flared like a dragon. The barrel coughed the bullet into the air, throwing it past the paladin's head. Behind him a scraggly tree exploded into bark and wood shards.  
Anderson darted forward, lunging to the side as the two pistols unloaded the payload of thirteen millimeter rounds into the ground he had been standing. Fang pulled Nudge down so they wouldn't be caught by stray shots, but they still were watching the incredible battle unfold. Max was much the same, she had helped Ari up and pulled angel to safety. But rushed back to watch her master's brawl. It mesmerized her and brought a slight grin to her face. She wanted to see her master tear him apart.

Watch carefully. This is what it means to be one of the night.

Max giggled. The holy man would soon be holy meat.

Anderson rolled to dodge another barrage of thirteen millimeter rounds, this unfortunately left him open to shots from Alucard's Jackal. He guarded with his blade just as mercury tip closed in for the kill. The explosion shattered the knife, but saved Anderson from losing a good portion of his skull.  
Alucard dropped a couple more rounds from the Jackal before hearing the slide go back. His hand darted to the spare clip.

"I think not!" Anderson yelled, pulling another knife from his jacket and stabbing forward with it.

The blade bit into the immortal's hand and pinned it to his chest. The clip slipped and fell into the snow.  
However in this position, the casaul was now pressed against the priest's gut. It went off, splitting through his guts and detonating on the other side, destroying almost all his vital organs.

"Father!" Nudge yelled standing up.

The two kids ran to help their savior.  
**"BWAHAHAHA!"  
**They stopped dead, mouths agape. The priest's back had already begun repairing itself. Anderson quieted as he waited for his left lung to regenerate.

"Seems you've got an upgrade." Alucard stated.

The two were staring each other dead in the eye. A man of god and a man of blood. The fight was just getting interesting.  
Three bayonets were spat from Anderson's sleaves. He felt the casaul go off again, but paid it little notice. His poised these blades to strike, like the guillotines of old


	7. Allegiances: The true battle

Max's expression turned to fear as she saw these holy tools tear into his torso. The hand withdrew, lodging the blades in Alucard's neck.

Her eyes shone blood red as she jumped from her hiding place and spread her wings. The vampiric fangs shone like porcelain daggers. She stopped about twenty feet up, then rolled over and dived into the paladin's chest. This strike knocked him back, and she had dug her teeth into his arm on impact.  
Anderson growled and struck her hard with his free fist, this dislodged her bite and knocked her out cold. Well, colder.

Another bullet soared past his head, the Jackal was back in action, as was it's wielder. The battle was to resume, if not for an interuption from above.  
A sleek black chopper, probably American, was descending quickly towards Anderson. There was a muzzle flash and a line of fifty caliber rounds raked the ground.

"We've attracted some unwanted attention eh?" Anderson muttered, watching the chopper turn around for another pass.

"I normally wouldn't allow them to interrupt. But I was asked not to kill any of their soldiers for...diplomatic reasons. So once again, it seems I'll have to postpone your death." Alucard narrowed his eyes at the machine, and how frail it would be if he took his pistols to it.

"Errghh. Very well." The priest sighed, dashing back into the forest.

Fang and Nudge had watched the entire thing with ever growing terror. Max had actually bit the priest, and in defence of the sinister figure who was now walking back into the fur trees.

"Come along Little Hawk. This battle is over.

Max's eyes opened and she bolted upright to follow her master in a almost hypnotic fashion. For a moment she looked back to her once friends with sorrow. But eventually she too disappeared into the leaves and snow.  
They didn't chase after her. Nudge began to tear up.  
The priest had stood in the shadows for a while, finally coming out to talk to them.

"You have been pulled into something you shouldn't have. But there are few options left now. I offer to train you, but the choice is your own."

Fang's eyes narrowed. That girl wasn't Max to him. But those eyes she had looked at them with. Perhaps she was still there, somehow he would make her remember. This new threat was far greater than what they'd faced. And they only had one option in his eyes. Join with the priest.

Ari and Angel quietly waited for an explanation. They only had silence in response.

"Master, what should we-"

"Seras, carry the wolf-boy." Alucard said, motioning for the blond haired girl to girl to appear from the foliage she had hid within.

"Y-yes master."

Deep in the back of Max's mind, she noted this Seras's disapproving stare.

"Angel. We are going somewhere, these people are good people."

Angel stayed quiet, preserving her innocence. She complied with prolonged hesitation, still wary of the blood colored man.

"I believe it's time we head back. We don't want the yanks finding us." Alucard said, "Walter has prepared us a jet nearby. We'll head to London immediately, and see what Sir Integra thinks of you."


	8. Who are you? Am I?

The jet was nothing fancy, a standard jet liner with the royal crest on the mid section. The guards saluted to the party as they boarded. The interior betrayed the outside. Fine leather seats and beautiful carpeting in the first few seats, with an array of kitchens and crew quarters behind them.

"Ari will be alright?" Max asked the SAS officer who had helped bring him to the medical facility.

"Yes Ma'am. The doctor in charge has already stabilized his condition at the local hospital."

She breathed a sigh in relief and thanked the man. She then quickly took a seat next to her master as the captain activated the "Fasten Seatbelts" sign. She couldn't help but notice the girl from earlier(IE:Seras)giving her quick looks.  
In reality, Seras had been embittered by how close Max was getting to Alucard. In fact, Max was oblivious to the fact she was resting her hand on his.

"Something wrong?" Max asked nervously.

"I don't think the master appreciates you resting your hand there." She replied haughtily.

The winged girl looked down for a moment, and flushed redder than Alucard's coat. She withdrew her hand from the uncaring vampire who was already half asleep. Luckely a soft thump from the adjacent seat allowed the awkward situation to be remedied, as the solemn faced Angel took her seat.

Now was as good as any to explain what was going on.

"Angel, this may seem a bit confusing to you, but-"

"I know everything Max. I read her mind," she pointed at the Draculina across the giant boundry that was Alucard,"I know that your one of those things they talk about in books. The ones with fangs."

Max swallowed heavily.

"I want to know something."

"Y-yes sweetie?" She stuttered.

"Are you still Max? Will you always be my Max?"

Max was sure at first, but as the first syllibal came out, she doubted herself. It was a sudden and unpleasant feeling. Her transformation had changed her. She found herself taking enjoyment in attacking the priest.

**I warned you. I told you not to do it. Now look! You're not even you!**

_To hell with you! If I hadn't done this, then Angel would be back at the school by now!_

**You've put her into a worse place. Now she doesn't even trust you. None of the flock trusts you. Because you took the offer like a fool. Now you're a freak. A monster.**

Max wanted to cry, but her body wouldn't let her. She turned to the little girl next to her, sadness leaking through her smile.

"Angel. Make me a promise. Stay Angel. Stay my Angel."

"Max..."

They arrived in London later that night, and Angel was back to her enthusiastic self. She didn't trust the man in red, or any of the soldiers. Or anyone besides the loving Max. Who may have been much paler now, and had short fangs.  
But she was Max. And her sentiment had proved it.


	9. The Hellsing Manor

By the time they disembarked, Seras and Max had argued a total of thirteen times. Alucard could sense the displeasure and, eventually, downright detest for one another now. THe police girl had been rather angry about some politically incorrect statements Max had made about the UK. Not helped by obvious jealousy between.

However Seras was just the beginning. Harsher feelings radiated from a certain descendent of the Hellsing familly.  
Sir Integra wasn't pleased to hear yet another vampire had been created. Her disdain displayed in excessive drinking and smoking, something Walter had tried to discourage. She left his advice hanging, heading to the balcony to get some fresh air. She pulled her coat up as a chilly wind swept through this starless night.

_Iscariot. What do you want with genetic experiments? To fanatically purge them? Or to use them as symbols of the church? And Millenium, they rounded up their own pair of chimeras. They may hope to use them for further mutation on their artificial vampires. _

Behind her, the butler quietly opened the glass door.

"Yes?" She muttered coldly.

"They've returned Sir Integra. He wants to give you his report."

The butler bowed, sinking back into the shadows.  
She stood for a moment, breathing deeply before finally pivoting on her heel and swiftly marching inside. The bright crimson uniform shown against the darkness, two figures stood beside him, one cowering slightly. Integra pulled the cord to her desk lamp, filling the room with a ghostly light.  
Max raised her arms to block the brightness. She lowered them soon after, as the light dimmed slightly. The woman ahead was seated. She was leaning forward, studying the little hawk with mild interest. Max shrunk under her gaze, eventually working up the courage to stutter a couple words.  
"H-hello ma'am."

Integra remained silent. Her gaze turning to Alucard.

"You realize what this entails, correct?"

"Yes. And I still think the choice was reasonable."

"Then make sure she shows results. Two vampires to accommodate now, extra work better mean a better payoff."

"What are your orders?"

"There is little we can do. We don't know where they're stationed."

"After draining one of the artificial lycathropes, I learned of something called the "school" where they've been playing with these hybrids."  
Max shuddered suddenly, remembering the place far too well.

"The little hawk can tell you more about that I'm sure." Alucard continued, "that damn freak's blood was so tainted by human operation that I couldn't get much out."

Integra sighed, quickly pouring another glass of brandy. She sipped for a while before finally speaking again.

"Get this one some new clothes, and show her to her room Walter."

"Yes ma'am." The butler replied, beckoning Max through the office door. She complied, swiftly leaving the dim room.

"You have something appropriate lined up to test her?"  
Alucard grinned, taking a seat on the farthest couch.

"I think it's wisest if we make her face her worst fear."

"This facility you called the school?"

"She now has power on par, no, greater than all those dogs."

"Millenium is the greater threat, shouldn't she be up against ghouls?"

"Exactly."

"You don't think they plan to-"

Alucard laughed,"those psychotic fools already have seen how effective the hybrids are. I think you already know what's on the Major's mind. Yes, by now they already have a vampire hidden among the researchers. That place will be a bloodbath soon enough."


	10. Stormclouds Gather, Rain is Poison

** Somewhere in South America.**

"Major, I ave studied zem head to toe. Zere is little to indicate how zose wings vere implanted."  
Sitting upon a throne of sin was the acting commander of Lezte Battalion. The major.  
"Ze Americans have created something rather interesting no?" Laughed a figure who rested against the leader's chair. Warrant Officer Scrodinger.  
"Pff. The ones we went against zere pathetic. Birds or wolves, we could crush them easily with more soldiers." Said the Scythe wielding Zorin Blitz.  
Above, the obese body quivered as the Major chuckled.  
"And yet you couldn't eradicate more than forty percent of their forces. Despite how "weak" they were."  
Zorin gritted her teeth, the man was right. Her detachment couldn't bring them down.

_Zat fucking little dog, I knew Edward couldn't even handle killing a downed enemy. Because of him, we lost a good portion of ze strike team._

The white haired captain took a step forward, handing a document to the major."Ah, so we already have our forces in position. Good, I vas getting bored."  
"Major! What of the research in zis place? You did want me to look at their accomplishments correct?" Asked the resident mad scientist, know simply as Doc.  
"You will have your test subjects doctor. But do you not agree that it might be wise if we had souls that had been raised int zat place?"  
"You mean that I can do it zen!"  
The blond man rose up, his blond hair falling over one eye. He stretched his arms out in melodramatic fashion, as if it was some sort of opera.  
"Yes! YES! Tonight, the eagle spreads it's wings! The winged Valkyries have landed amongst us! Under this moonlight, we break the division of heaven and hell by turning angels into midians!"

"So...I'm going back to America?" Max inquired at Alucard, who sat with his feet on the dungeon table.  
"Yes, I have a mission for you." He replied lazily.  
Max inside was actually very pleased to hear this. Her master thought her worthy enough to go on her own assignment!  
"It's at the facility that you escaped from."  
Her heart skipped a beat, and she nearly collapsed at that remark. Even after she had run away over an entire ocean, her past still clawed at her.  
"I see."  
"Walter has prepared something for you."  
She turned around to where Alucard pointed. It was a large briefcase with the Hellsing symbol planted on one side, and a cross on the other. She carefully opened it, raising an eyebrow to her new gift.  
Two engraved pistols. Each had the words : Hellsing arms Cumberbatch Mk1, written on the handle. The slides were covered in relief art that generally related to the church.  
Max curiously grabbed one, finding them to be rather heavy. Suddenly, a loud knock interrupted her inspection. Walter pushed open the door, peeking inside to see how she was doing.  
"Ah, so you've already looked at them. What do you think?" He smiled.  
"They're uh, lovely." She grimaced, trying not to disappoint the butler.  
"You can train with the police girl." Alucard muttered, going back to his partial nap.  
Max groaned, not wanting to share a country with Seras at this point.  
"You should practice with them though, I wasn't sure how experienced you were with guns, but these are fairly simple to maintain and use." Walter added, gathering the drained blood packs Alucard had used.

_I don't know how to even fire these things. Why do they give me complicated stuff, I thought vampires fought with speed and fangs!_

"Your flight leaves tomorrow at ten. Now's the time to practice."  
"Right. Should I get that uniform on also?"  
"Of course. I added some slits on the back so you can make full use of your abilities."  
Walter of course, prepared for every and any eventuality. Something Hellsing would respect, and despise.

"Wow, Rome is really pretty!" Nudge gaped.

The two hybrids had been left to walk around for a little while while Anderson talked to Maxwell about where they'd be living. They were still in the vatican, looking at the huge cathedrals and grand architecture.  
"Yeah." Fang sighed, "hey, you know, you don't have to come with me."  
Nudge quieted.  
"We're in this together. We've got to get Max back don't we?"  
Fang looked down, then smiled a bit. He was glad to have Nudge with him, but still, this world they had entered was far more dangerous than the previous one. He wouldn't have another death on his mind.  
"Oi, you two."  
The hybrids were snapped out of their gazing by the easily recognizable Scottish voice.  
"Hello father." Fang said, walking over to him.  
"I've found a place you may stay, it's at the orphanage near the Iscariot headquarters. Father Renaldo will escort ya there." Anderson pointed to his fellow priest.  
"We'll retire then if that's okay. It's been a long day."  
"I 'ave somethin ta discuss with ya Fang. You may head off little lady." Anderson said.  
"Well, alright. See you Fang!"  
The two men waved in unison. Anderson asked Fang to walk with him fo a while. They strode across the Italian streets in quiet until Fang gained the nerve to speak.  
"Something wrong father?" He asked the solemn faced Paladin.  
"Indeed. It concerns Millenium, the organization that took yer friends."  
A brief cracking sound echoed out across the empty road, Fang's fist nearly bled as he clenched it.  
"I need to save them."  
"That's harder than it might seem. We currently have little idea where millenium is stationed." He supressed a growl before moving on,"but onta' the reason I brought ya out 'ere."  
The Paladin pulled him suddenly to the left. He led him through a small alley, coming upon a small metal door. Fang curiously watched as he knocked a few times.  
"What's yer problem? Open the ruddy door ya sods!" Came a voice from within.  
The hinges creaked as a blond man wearing glasses peeked out.  
"Anderson, we've been waiting, the operation is about to begin."  
Fang raised an eyebrow. Getting only silence in return from the holy men.  
"This is section three, Mathew." Anderson explained, "In order to combat the unholy, they have developed a wide variety of anti-vampire weaponry. Most impressive is the regenerator technology."  
"That's what healed your gunshot wounds?"  
The blond man at the door readjusted his glasses and sighed.  
"Might you walk and talk, we need to get going." He urged.  
The pair entered the dimly lit room within. Sitting in the middle was something of an operating table, shaped like a horizontal crucifix. The boy was a bit shocked upon seeing this, looking back to the men for some explanation.  
"If you are to truly work beside us, then you'll 'ave to fight. Consider this the first stage in becoming a true crusader, Fang."


	11. Dumb Dreams

Max looked out her window into the long expanse of blue water beyond.  
"Attention, we will be arriving in New York at 8pm eastern time."  
She sighed, once again, pondering how this all had come about. Vampires, the school, the flock. A secret war was being fought across the globe. And it was becoming more and more noticed.  
_I wish Angel had stayed back there, but she seems to be uncomfortable with master around._  
As they crossed another time zone, Max found her eyes drooping. This whole thing was exhausting, and she had managed to stay awake the whole flight back.  
_Maybe just a quick nap._

.  
"Oh will you get up already!"  
When she did pry her eyes open, she definitely was not on a plane anymore. She was sitting in a large wooden rocking chair. It was an apartment, and she swore she had seen one exactly like it on television before.  
"Ah, finally." Came the accented voice again.  
She hadn't even noticed that someone else was in the room until she looked over to the window. Against the sunlight stood a finely dressed man with his back to her, most noticeable was his curly black hair.  
"Uh, this is cliche, but where am I?"  
"Isn't it blatantly-oh right, I forgot everyone isn't me."  
He turned to face her, presenting his very sharp and smug face. He proceeded to raise a violin bow into the air and wave it like a teacher would with a ruler.  
"The room, it seems vaguely familiar. But you don't place it exactly, so you presume everything is in order and ignore the small incorrect features. You didn't even consider this room has a door out, therefore, there isn't one until just a moment ago when you considered it so you subconsciously added one so the setting makes sense."  
"Um. What does that have to do with anything." Max inquired, slightly perplexed by the man's roundabout thinking.  
He sighed and looked back to the window.  
"Even Watson can figure that out. You're dreaming."  
Max raised an eyebrow. Really unsure what to ask next.  
"So...dreaming? Yeah, uh, Watson?"  
"Yes."  
"As in ?"  
"That is correct."  
Max burst out of the chair and yelled suddenly;"then you're Sherlock Holmes!"  
"Yes, well actually, that's only partially correct. I'm the spirit of your guns, Bulletdict Cumberbatch." Sherlock walked over to the nearby couch and grabbed his violin by the neck.  
"Wait, spirit? Why am I talking to the personification of my guns?"  
"Because I bare a warning. A warning of someone as deadly as my arch nemesis."  
"Moriarty?" Max asked, bending forward.  
"No, J.J. Abrams. I can't believe he convinced me Star Trek would be a hit." he shrugged and began to play a tune,"but the one I warn of is assumption!"  
"Assumption?"  
"Yes Max, those who assume generally do it based on instinct. Never do that, always back up your thoughts, with facts!"  
Suddenly, a loud moan pierced the air. Sherlock withdrew his phone and grinned at the ringtone. Quickly he threw aside his violin and grabbed his coat.  
"Another case! I really must be off, so consider this it for now." He laughed, walking out the door.  
"Wait! I still don't get this!" Max hollered back, before collapsing back into her chair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in ten minutes, please shut down all electronic devices."  
Max wearily opened an eye, looking down to the steel case between her and a sleeping Angel.  
_Weird dream._


End file.
